


Marked

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei knees connected with the back of his mattress and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he lost his balance. He locked his arms around Rin, pulling the other boy with him as he began to fall backwards onto the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Rei knees connected with the back of his mattress and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he lost his balance. He locked his arms around Rin, pulling the other boy with him as he began to fall backwards onto the bed. 

When his back finally hit the mattress, Rei noticed Rin didn’t even seemed faze by the sudden movement. All Rin did was smirk and go back to kissing him.

They kept kissing until Rin’s took nicked his lip. Rei gasped and Rin broke the kiss.

“Sorry,” Rin apologized, looking more than a little embarrassed.

“I don’t mind it, Rin-san. It just feels better when it’s purposeful rather than accidental.”

Rin lifted a brow and then smiled. “Do you mean like this, Rei?”

He intended to ask what Rin meant but then Rin broke the kiss so he could bite down onto his neck.

Instead of a gasp of pain it was one of pleasure. Rei loved it when Rin bit him even if he wasn’t always able to verbalize it. The problem was when he left marks that would be visible to the rest of the team.

“Rin-san, you’re going to leave a mark if you keep up at that spot,” Rei said. His breath hitched when Rin soothed the bite with his tongue, which left the annoyance temporarily forgotten.

“That’s the point, Rei.”

The person Rei was most nervous about seeing the marks was Nagisa. If Nagisa was known for one thing (other than having a very big heart) it was not being very subtle.

Rei sighed. “It still is troublesome, Rin-san.”

“Worried about Nagisa?” Rin asked as he started on a new spot. He didn’t have to look in a mirror to know that RIn left a mark on him.

“Nagisa-kun is quick to point out things,” Rei muttered, letting out a moan this time (rather than a gasp) when Rin bit him.

Rin smirked. “if it makes you feel any better you can mark me too, Rei.”

His eyes widened with interest. “Really, Rin-san?”

“Yeah, but right now I want to finish what I started.”

Before Rei could give any input, Rin left a series of marks starting from his neck all the way to his inner thighs but he didn’t realize how much Rin had marked him until the next day at practice. By that time, Rei had no choice but to go to practice with the marks completely visible.

Next time, Rin would be the one who was marked.


End file.
